


Dancin' Down On The Sunset Strip

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Mick wasn't much a ladies' man.Okay, he was enough of one to have a kid, but aside from that, Mick wasn't really intetested in the women. They rarely caught his interest, despite their best efforts, and it wasn't like half of them wanted anything to do with him aside from his position in the band.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dancin' Down On The Sunset Strip

Mick wasn't much a ladies' man. 

Okay, he was enough of one to have a kid, but aside from that, Mick wasn't really intetested in the women. They rarely caught his interest, despite their best efforts, and it wasn't like half of them wanted anything to do with him aside from his position in the band. 

"They always have a thing for the guitarists." Tommy whispered, his eyes wide as he stared, awestruck, at the woman on the stage. He was at the edge of his seat, as if he'd never seen such a person before. 

"And that concerns me - how?" Mick said, not even bothering to glance up and see what had caught the drummer's interest. He picked at his nails and at the torn calluses on his hands, bored out of his mind. 

Vince snorted, grinning. "You crack me up, Mick. You really do." He folded his hands, shaking his head, as if that was the best thing he'd heard all year. "That's your golden ticket!" 

"For what?" Mick scowled. "Diseases? Disappointment?" 

Tommy looked deeply offended. "Life, man." He said, pressing his hand against his chest in mock wounding. "You're missing out on the best thing that life has to offer you." 

"And that's women?" Mick shook his head, but immediately regretted it and rubbed the back of his neck as it cricked in punishment. "That's the second stupidest thing I've heard come out of your mouth today." He said. 

"What's the first?" Tommy asked. 

Mick leaned back in his chair. "You asking me to come with you guys." 

If Mick would've been given a choice (which he hadn't) then he would've rejected the offer to come to the strip club. In fact, Mick would much rather be sleeping or maybe just enjoying the silence, not watching as a woman teasingly undid the strap of her bra. 

"He's right, Tom." Vince said. "You shouldn't have asked him to come." 

Tommy huffed out of his nose. "I was just trying to get him to let loose and have some fun for once." He muttered in a rather displeased tone, his bottom lip slipping into a disappointed pout. 

Had the world been a little different, and Mick been born a little more open, he would've told Tommy that he did have fun, just not in the ways that Tommy could ever expect. Mick smirked at the thought, watching as the woman on the stage ducked low, her hair falling all over her painted face. It did nothing for him, but it seemed to catch Tommy and Vince's attention. 

Carefully, practiced after a year and a half of hiding their (relationship?), Mick reached over. His hand snaked over the arm of his chair, and he placed it on the familiar leather that clothed Nikki's leg, feeling the muscles underneath tense and contract in surprise before Nikki loosened up once he realized what was happening. "Really?" He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. 

Mick's smirk slipped into a smile. "You think these girls do anything for me?" He whispered back, squeezing Nikki's leg. 

"We're in public." Nikki shifted uncomfortably. "And you're not being very careful."

"If we get caught, then I'll just say that I was drunk." Mick said, somewhat amused by the fact that Nikki was having to be the responsible person, for once. "Just give me this." 

"Oh, God. Why can't you be normal?" Nikki rested his chin atop his closed fist, but then nearly jumped when Mick's hand ventured up. "Are you drunk? You better be, because this - too close, that's too close." 

Mick didn't retreat. "Nobody's even paying attention. Let me have my fun, and you can have yours." 

"What fun?" Nikki curled his upper lip. "Ever since we got together, I haven't been able to look at these women and go, 'yup, I could get behind that.' You've ruined me." He said. 

"You've ruined yourself." Mick's hand went even further. 

Nikki glared, and then shifted again. "For fuck's sake." He muttered. "At least be consistent." 

"Oh, sorry." Mick squeezed Nikki's thigh. 

The music was blaring - a perfect cover-up for their argument\conversation, and neither of them were particularly concerned about being heard. Vince had disappeared, and Tommy was halfway off his chair. It wasn't like anybody was paying attention to them, anyways. 

Mick fell silent for a few minutes, still stroking Nikki's thigh through the leather pants. Although the stripper's moves were undeniably impressive, he had eyes for only one person, and that person was practically purring underneath his searching hand. "I've got a plan." Mick finally said. 

"It better be a good one." Nikki said, biting his lip. "You're teasing me, man." 

"We're gonna make our grand escape." Mick smirked. "Nobody'll notice. We can just go back to the hotel and have a sweet time by ourselves." 

Nikki's eyes lit up like stars. "I've been waiting for you to say that." 

Luckily, nobody seemed keen on paying either of them any kind of attention, which allowed for an easy escape. The chilly night air was a welcome change from the smoke-infested indoors, and Mick took a big breathe, grateful for the difference. 

The hotel that they were staying at wasn't far away - close enough that they were able to walk back, trading glances in between glancing over their shoulders, weary of the homeless people that inhabited LA. They were dressed in dark, unassuming clothes, but that didn't mean that nobody would try to put a gun to their head and tell them to empty their pockets. 

Mick wasn't dumb - he didn't walk the streets in the city at night alone for that exact purpose. But the buildings' outside lights were on, allowing for a relatively safe journey from the club back to the hotel. 

Nobody in the hotel seemed keen to pay them much attention, either. None of the bell boys nor the attendant behind the counter looked up at Mick and Nikki entered and made their way into the elevator. 

"I'm surprised that nobody's realized yet." Nikki said as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "We barely sleep in our own beds anymore." 

"Let's be glad for that." Mick replied, walking into the room and shutting the door.

Nikki was wearing a jacket over a loose button-up, and Mick stared eagerly at the skin he knew was awaiting him underneath. The light wasn't on, and the moon was their only guide as Mick raised his hands and pulled the jacket off. Nikki was smirking, his eyes like a guide in the moonlight. 

"You're eager." He said simply. 

"I've been waiting all night for this." Mick replied, finally managing to get Nikki's shirt off and admiring the man before him.

God, Nikki was beautiful. 

"Have you?" Nikki raised his eyebrows, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Oh, yeah." Mick didn't say it, but he hoped Nikki knew that Mick only had one person in his eyes and in his sights, and that person was the most beautiful one of them all. 


End file.
